


Listy

by Croyance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Letters, Mistery, secret
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedem listów, każdy do innej osoby, a jednak mówiący to samo. Jednak czy którykolwiek z nich przyniesie zamierzony efekt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List Pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst młodszy. Ma tylko półtora roku, więc to lekka odskocznia od tych starszych ;)

           **Ta kobieta...** Nie można pomylić jej z żadną inna postacią na świecie. Jest wyjątkowa, jedyna, osobliwa. A przede wszystkim oryginalna i bezwzględna. O tym ostatnim przekonało się w krótkim czasie dość dużo osób. Może to dziwne, ale czasem szczerość może strasznie zaboleć, zwłaszcza jeśli prawdę powie osoba tak wyjątkowa jak Irene Adler. Nic nie zyskała dzięki tym słowom. Jednak miała dług wdzięczności, który chciała spłacić choćby w części.  
           Pierwszy list pojawił się w Scotland Yardzie na początku października. Leżał spokojnie na biurku jednego z pracowników, czekając cierpliwie na otwarcie. W ten poniedziałek Anderson nie śpieszył się z czytaniem korespondencji, miał w końcu o wiele lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Jednak z jednym z nich czekało coś, co miało go bardzo zaskoczyć.

           _„Nie wiem jak powinno się zaczynać takie listy. Na pewno nie miłymi słowami, ani groźbami, przynajmniej nie od razu. Choć znając ciebie nawet tego byś nie zauważył. Jesteś w końcu największym idiotą w tym wydziale. Przejdźmy więc od razu do rzeczy._  
           _Twoja postura, zachowanie... Zastanawiam się jak to możliwe, że pracujesz w policji. Nie masz żadnych predyspozycji do tego zawodu. Szczerze... Wątpię byś pasował gdziekolwiek. Jednak to nie o twoim idiotyzmie będzie tu mowa._  
           _Sherlock Holmes? Kojarzysz to nazwisko? Ta osobę? Chyba powinieneś, w końcu pomaga wam od tak dawna... nie? Tak, widać to w twoim zachowaniu. Nie zauważasz jego pomocy, mimo iż rozwiązuje za ciebie tak wiele spraw. Mówisz „świr”, próbujesz atakować, a nie zauważasz swojej własnej głupoty. Trochę smutne, nie uważasz?_  
           _Czasem mam nadzieję, że Sherlock odmówi wam pomocy. Pokazał by wam jak trudno jest żyć i rozwiązywać sprawy bez jego pomocy. Może doceniłbyś w końcu pomoc. I okazałbyś wdzięczność, a nie tylko zgłaszał się do przeszukiwania jego mieszkania by go ośmieszyć._  
           _Groźby? Chyba nie powinno się ich pisać w takim liście, więc zostawmy tu to niedopowiedzenie... Ale zastanów się, czy chcesz dostać kolejny, bardziej dosadny list?_  
…......................” 

           Anderson przeczytał schludne pismo dwa razy. Zwykła biała koperta z jego imieniem. Biała kartka ze staranna kaligrafią, litery napisane czarnym tuszem... Mężczyzna schował zwitek papieru do szuflady, potem go wyrzuci. Nie przejął się zbytnio tymi słowami, to nie pierwszy list tego typu, który dostał. A Sherlock? Nic go nie obchodził ten świr.


	2. List Drugi

          Kolejny list pojawił się w kasetce służbowej w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja. Tuż po weekendzie w połowie października koperta w kolorze ecri, nie tak śnieżno biała jak wcześniej, niespodziewanie została odnaleziona w poczcie służbowej Molly Hopper. Młoda kobieta zwlekała z czytaniem aż do lunchu, gdy w końcu usiadła z kawą przy swoim biurku. Praca po weekendzie była trudna, lecz Molly i tak ja uwielbiała.  
           Tym razem kartka była prosta, biała. Jednak był to ten sam charakter pisma, ten sam czarny tusz. Eleganckie litery...

           _„Będzie to chyba jeden z moich najmilszych listów. W końcu sama jesteś „miłą” osobą, prawda? Molly Hopper, patolog w szpitalu Barts, którzy by ciebie nie lubił, co? Choć może jesteś aż nazbyt niewinna... zbyt słodka, posłuszna... Tak. Nie widzę cię do końca w ten sposób. W końcu jaka osoba tak bardzo lubi grzebać w trupach? Och... Sherlock Holmes._  
           _Znasz go, prawda? Oczywiście, jakbyś mogła nie znać. W końcu nie możesz doczekać się jego każdej wizyty. Jesteś w nim zakochana? Na pewno nie w sposób, w jaki inni to postrzegają. Osoba miła... karmiąca swoje własne ego przy pomocy innych._  
           _Chodzi o jego wiedzę medyczną? Lubisz, gdy pyta o coś, czego sam nie jest pewny, gdy zwraca na ciebie uwagę? Czy może jesteś zapatrzona w jego powierzchowność? Blada cera, czarne, kręcone włosy, wysoki, nieskazitelny... niemal wzór ideału, prawie. Takiej urody wielu by mu pozazdrościło. Jednak jego osobowość? Intelekt? Znasz go choćby trochę, czy po prostu pragniesz zaciągnąć go do łóżka?_  
           _Och, wiem, że widzisz jego geniusz, ale czy doceniasz? Chyba nie naprawdę. Mało kto docenia, jak można zauważyć. Więc lepiej doceń jego pomoc, póki ona jest... Bo może jej zabraknąć...?_  
….......................” 

           Molly wpatrzyła się z niedowierzaniem w list. Co to miało być? Jak ktoś... A potem się zaśmiała. To oczywiste, że był to jakiś głupi żart. Trochę straszny, ale...  
           Umiejąc się schowała go do koperty, a potem do szafki, zastanawiając się, kto też jest tak niestabilny. Czyżby Sherlock?


	3. List Trzeci

          Tym razem był to początek listopada. Pogoda w Londynie zwiastowała nadchodzącą zimą, a ludzie przemierzali szybko ulicę. Sally Donovan nie była pewna czy cieszy ja wizja spokojnego weekendu. W końcu miała spędzić do samotnie. Wyjęła listy ze skrzynki, nie zauważając dziwnej koperty w kolorze ecri. Dopiero późnym wieczorem po długiej kąpieli zajęła się korespondencją.  
          Koperta nie miała znaczka, czy pieczątki, a nawet adresu, jedynie jej imię. Może nie powinna tego czytać będąc tak niepewna, jednak... Papier listowy był w tym samym kolorze lekkiego ecri, uwydatniając tym samym czerń tuszu, zapewne pochodzącego z pióra. Ale chodziło tu o treść, a nie styl wykonania.

           _„Gdyby trzeba było podać osobę, którą lubi się najmniej, zapewne na mojej liście pojawiłoby się twoje nazwisko. Och, mam kilka bardziej znienawidzonych „przyjaciół”, lecz mimo to..._  
           _Jesteś dobrą policjantką, wiele razy to pokazywałaś. Niestety, tego odmówić ci nie można. Jesteś ładna, to też fakt. Ale czy to czyni z ciebie kogoś lepszego? Sama powinnaś się nad tym zastanowić. Bo jeśli chodzi o charakter... To dlatego cie nie lubię._  
           _Nie jesteś głupia, w ostateczności w końcu to mogłoby być wyjaśnieniem. Ale posiadasz tą inteligencję, która nakazuje cię doceniać, jednak w porównaniu z Sherlockiem Holmesem... Jesteś idiotką. Dlaczego więc można doceniać ciebie, a nie jego? Chyba, ze posiadasz inny słownik, gdzie słowo „świr” jest komplementem._  
           _Ten list... nigdy by nie powstał, gdyby nie jedna sprawa. On ciebie docenia! Niestety można było to ostatnio zauważyć. Ceni sobie (w pewien sposób) twoje życie. Co nadal pozostaje największym zaskoczeniem jak dotąd. Ty? Ale nie ma co próbować zrozumieć Sherlocka Holmesa._  
           _Odbiegam od tematu, choć może i nie. Jako policjantka powinnaś go doceniać, jako kobieta również. Nie każdy młody, przystojny mężczyzna chciałby poświęcać swój czas na bieganie do Yardu i pomaganie wam. Jednak to dla ciebie na dużo..._  
           _Zastanów się, co zrobiłabyś gdyby go zabrakło? Ilu ludzi zginęłoby? Może i ty byś już nie żyła? Czy tak trudno okazać wdzięczność?_  
…....................”

          Donovan zamrugała szybko, nie wiedząc jak ma odczytać daną treść. Czy to pogróżki? Ostrzeżenie? Czy jakiś kolejny żart?  
\- Holmes robi to dla siebie. Ten psychopata sam zacząłby zabijać, gdyby nie mógł brać udziału w akcjach policji – rzuciła do siebie.  
          Ignorując list rzuciła go na szafkę. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby sam świr go napisał. W końcu czego można się po nim spodziewać innego?


	4. List czwarty

          W domu na Baker Street było cicho i spokojnie. Jednak pani Hudson wiedziała, że to wszystko zmieni się, gdy tylko wrócą jej chłopcy. Biedny John był na nogach od tylu godzin, zniknął zaraz po swojej zmianie w szpitalu... Na tą okazje na pewno przyda się więcej ciasteczek.  
          Idąc do siebie wyjęła po drodze listy. Zajęła się nimi od razu, nie lubiła odkładać tego na później, zazwyczaj potem o tym zapominała. Jej uwagę zwróciła śliczna, lekko różowa koperta. Charakter pisma, którym wypisany był adres, przypominał jej starą kaligrafię, każda litera była dokładnie napisana. Z zaciekawieniem otworzyła ją i wyjęła kartkę koloru ecri. Był to prześliczny odcień! Była zachwycona tak starannym doborem papeterii. Jednak nie do końca tego spodziewała się po treści listu.

                _”Dzień dobry,_  
           _Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, ze tak powinno się zaczynać listy, nadal mam z tym problemy. Ostatnio niestety, wszystkie moje dzieła były pozbawione tego wstępu. Różni adresaci, różny charakter listu..._  
           _Ten list nie powinien zostać nigdy napisany. Jednak jest to przymus, trzeba coś zrobić z całą tą rzeczywistością, a to jest już moje zadanie._  
           _Jest już Pani osobą starszą, pomyślałby ktoś, że mądrzejszą. Może i moja ocena nie opiera się na latach Pani przeszłości, lecz one też rzutują na to co teraz widać. Nie jest Pani do końca tak niewinną staruszką, na jaką wygląda. Może to śmieszne, lecz prawdziwe, a tylko Pani to wie, no i może Sherlock Holmes._  
           _Tak, zna go Pani dość dobrze, prawda? W końcu jest Pani lokatorem, a jego pomoc w przeszłości była nieoceniona. No właśnie, niedocenienie to ważny aspekt tego listu. Każdemu wydaje się, że ceni Pani tego mężczyznę, lecz nie do końca jest to prawda. A my o tym wiemy._  
           _Tak dużo skarg na niemal niezauważalne rzeczy. Delikatna gra na skrzypcach w nocy, eksperymenty, które nikomu nie przeszkadzały, ciche zachowanie, które denerwuje Panią z nieznanego nikomu powodu. Brzmi znajomo? A przecież podobno uwielbia Pani Sherlocka. A może to jednak John?_  
           _Na którego z nich zwraca Pani bardziej uwagę? Któremu robi ciasteczka, obiady i herbatę? Doktorowi czy geniuszowi? Powinna Pani to przemyśleć, bo czy tak trudno kogoś docenić? W końcu to tylko kilka gestów, które mogą tak wiele zmienić. A gdyby go nie było? Co wtedy by Pani zrobiła? Proszę się nad tym zastanowić..._  
…..........”

          Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła pobliską szafkę w poszukiwaniu nalewki. Jedna szklaneczka i już było jej lepiej. W końcu nikt nie będzie jej zastraszał, choć to zapewne kolejny głupi żart. Już dość takich listów otrzymała w życiu. A przecież John zaraz wróci, a środek listopada był tak bardzo zimny. Na pewno będzie miał ochotę na herbatę i ciasteczka. A może nawet na obiad, który czekał przygotowany w lodówce.


	5. List Piąty

Grudzień to dość pracowity miesiąc dla policji, zwłaszcza jego początek, tak jakby przestępcy chcieli nabić statystyki, by mieć wolne w święta. Dlatego inspektor Greg Lestrade spędzał ostatnio w pracy całe dnie, zapominając całkowicie o przyjemnościach życia. W końcu i tak po rozwodzie nikt nie czekał na niego w domu. A po co wracać do pustego miejsca?

Z tego powodu swój list odnalazł dopiero po kilku dniach. Nie często odnajduje się w swojej skrytce różową kopertę, był to dość dziwny wybór papeterii. Widząc jednak brak znaczka pocztowego , a jedynie jego imię, zaczął być ostrożny. Coś tu było nie w porządku i sam nie wiedział, czy otwarcie jej to dobry pomysł. Mimo to ciekawość zżerała go od środka i wyjął złożoną kartkę tego samego koloru. Sądząc po eleganckim piśmie, pisała to kobieta, choć z tym nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

 

_„Inspektorze Lestrade,_

_Mam nadzieję, że list nie czekał zbyt długo. Pracoholizm? Znasz to pojęcie? Choć teraz mówi ono na twoją korzyść, to dobrze. Po rozwodzie nie tak łatwo żyć samemu, prawda? Samotność daje w kość, pamiętaj o tym._

_Inspektor policji, to coś znaczy. Stopień, którego przeciętna osoba nie dostanie, trzeba się wyróżniać, okazać godnym, gotowym do tej pracy. A ty dzięki czemu otrzymałeś to stanowisko? Dzięki swoim zasługom, czy może ktoś ci pomógł? Nie pamiętasz już, zapomniałeś w chwili, gdy odznaka znalazła się na twojej piersi._

_To smutne, jak tak inteligentny mężczyzna potrafi być tak głupi. Już to, że to czytasz, jest idiotyczne. W końcu było to zagrożenie, coś nieznanego. A gdyby były to groźby lub coś gorszego? Na szczęście, nie znajdziesz tu zbyt groźnych słów, jeszcze..._

_Wracając do twojego stanowiska, wiesz już komu je zawdzięczasz, komu powinieneś dziękować? Sherlock Holmes, ostatnio jakoś każdy o nim zapomina. Dzwonisz do niego z ponad połową spraw, czy to nie oczywiste, że to dzięki niemu zaszłeś tak wysoko? A mimo to twoje zachowanie pokazuje raczej niechętną zgodę niż wdzięczność. Wolałbyś by wszyscy ci ludzie zginęli?_

_Co prawda nie wyzywasz go, nie obrażasz, czasem nawet bronisz, to jest twój plus, choć mało ich jest. Nie doceniasz Sherlocka, jednak co byś zrobił, gdyby go nie było? Czy uratowałbyś wszystkie ofiary? Czy byłbyś teraz inspektorem, w końcu znasz go od tylu lat..._

_Zastanów się nad tym, bo kiedyś może go zabraknąć. I co wtedy zrobisz?_

 

_…...........”_

 

Greg odłożył z wahaniem list, patrząc na zgrabnie napisane słowa. Po części to groźby, co będzie gdy... Tylko czy napisał to psychopata, czy Sherlock, który się nudzi? W końcu już od dłuższego czasu nie ma sprawy, a choć nie narzeka na traktowanie, nigdy nie wiadomo co mu czasem odbije.

Inspektor odłożył list do szuflady, starając się zbytnio nie dotykać koperty. Gdyby to jednak nie był żart, trzeba będzie to sprawdzić. A co najważniejsze, zapytać Sherlocka o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

 

 


End file.
